Vingt ans après
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'un OneShot de Cendrillon. Vingt ans après sa dernière virée dasn la Forêt Inetrdite, Ron s'y retrouve de nouveau, avec son fils cette fois.


**Vingt ans après**, de Cendrillon Beaustylo

_Note de l'auteur : Cette courte histoire fut originellement écrite pour le défi de Forêt Interdite de « The Sugar Quill » en août 2003 sous le titre « La Forêt de la Mort ». Et malheureusement, non, je n'ai pas gagné mais j'ai eu le « Chair de Poule » award (dont j'espère qu'il se réfère à l'étrangeté de l'histoire et non d'une quelconque façon à la série de livres « Chair de Poule »)._

_Note de la traductrice : Je remercie Cendrillon de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette courte histoire, ainsi que la beta qui m'a bien aidé sur ce texte, j'ai nommé **komori** !!!!!!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les restes froids, gris et carbonisés de la Forêt Interdite se dressaient en un contraste sombre aux alentours. La forêt qui avait été jadis si sauvage et pleine de vie qu'elle était interdite aux élèves était désormais interdite pour une toute autre raison. C'était devenu un endroit maudit, un lieu de mort et de désespoir. Le règlement n'était plus nécessaire pour tenir les élèves à distance. L'histoire tragique de la forêt écartait tout et tout le monde.

Tout le monde, c'est vrai, excepté Harry. Et maintenant, c'était à Ron de le retrouver. Ron n'hésita qu'un instant avant de suivre son fils dans la forêt. Harry tenait de son homonyme et avait la même curiosité et la même soif d'aventure. Ainsi, il s'était à peine arrêté cet après-midi avant de courir après Pattenrond. Le chat avait couru dans la forêt sans raison apparente alors qu'ils étaient revenus faire une visite à Poudlard.

- Harry ! cria plusieurs fois Ron à travers le brouillard, cherchant frénétiquement son fils parmi les arbres noirs.

Il y eut un sanglot frissonnant étouffé qui monta des arbres plus loin. Le cœur de Ron remonta dans sa gorge.

- HARRY ! hurla Ron en plongeant au cœur de la forêt. Pattenrond, maudit chat, ragea t-il, tu ne survivras pas vingt autres années quand j'aurai mis la main sur toi.

- Papa, je suis juste là, dit calmement Harry.

Ron se retourna pour voir son fils roulant des yeux et luttant pour tenir un Pattenrond très grincheux.

- Merci Merlin tu vas bien. Ne poursuis plus jamais ce stupide chat ! lui reprocha Ron en enlaçant son fils de huit ans.

- Papa, je vais bien, fit Harry, exaspéré.

- Mais quel était ce bruit ?

- Oh, c'était juste l'oiseau que Pattenrond était en train de chasser.

- Quel oiseau ? C'est impossible, plus rien ne vit ici.

- Papa, il est posé juste là-bas, révéla Harry en pointant du doigt l'endroit dont il venait d'émerger. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ron suivit son fils dans une petite clairière. Nichant dans un fourré, il y avait en effet un oiseau – un oiseau d'un noir tirant sur le vert, petit et laid.

Ron sentit soudain un frisson glacé parcourir son corps en reconnaissant l'oiseau.

- Papa, c'est quoi ?

- Harry, partons d'ici, dit rapidement Ron, saisissant la main de son fils.

- Mais c'était quoi cet oiseau, Papa ?

- Un Augurey, que certains appellent Phénix Irlandais.

Ron savait que l'Augurey chantait avant la pluie, mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler, particulièrement en ce lieu, l'autre chose que son cri présageait – la mort.

- Papa, pourquoi rien ne vit ici ? Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

- Quand ta maman et moi étions à l'école ici, la forêt était interdite parce qu'il y avait toutes sortes de créatures magiques qui y vivaient – des centaures, des licornes, des Sombrals, des araignées géantes…

- Des araignées géantes ? Beurk ! fit Harry avec dégoût en plissant le nez.

Ron sourit. Il y avait au moins autre chose qu'il partageait avec son fils que ses cheveux roux.

- Donc, lors de notre cinquième année à Poudlard, les centaures se retournèrent contre les sorciers et ne laissèrent plus aucun humain entrer dans la forêt.

- Mais la forêt était interdite, personne ne pouvait y aller, pas vrai ?

Ron sourit tout en continuant.

- Et bien les règlements n'ont jamais arrêté ton oncle Harry, et les centaures non plus. Lui et ta maman allèrent dans la Forêt…

- Maman a violé les règles ?! demanda Harry avec ébahissement.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Oui, ta mère était connue pour outrepasser les règles de temps en temps elle aussi. Mais ne lui dis jamais que je te l'ai raconté, ajouta Ron, sérieusement effrayé de ce qu'Hermione lui ferait si elle apprenait cette conversation.

- Donc ils emmenèrent un de nos professeurs, une horrible vieille femme, dans la forêt et elle fut kidnappée par les centaures. Elle fut récupérée saine et sauve peu après, mais cela déclencha la guerre entre le Ministère et la Forêt. Tu vois, Tu-Sais-Qui venait juste de retrouver ses pouvoirs et tout le monde avait peur. Il avait pris le contrôle des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et il y avait des spéculations selon lesquelles ils se cachaient dans la Forêt Interdite. Pire encore, le Ministère pensait que Tu-Sais-Qui s'allierait avec les créatures de la forêt. Le Ministère décida d'agir immédiatement, même si ils n'avaient pas de preuve, dit sombrement Ron. Et ils gagnèrent, si on peut appeler ça une victoire. Ils brûlèrent la forêt et tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Mais, et tous les animaux ? fit Harry d'une voix inquiète en serrant Pattenrond un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Ron hésita, se demandant si son fils était assez âgé pour entendre toute cette tragique histoire. L'Histoire lui avait depuis longtemps appris que dire la vérité était d'habitude le mieux. Finalement, Ron continua avec amertume.

- Les animaux moururent tous jusqu'au dernier, le Ministère prit soin d'en être sûr. Il y avait beaucoup d'innocentes créatures qui moururent ici, beaucoup de créatures rares et en danger que l'on ne reverra plus. C'est pour ça que rien ne vit plus ici, Harry. La mort est dans l'air.

- Attends, papa, et cet oiseau ? Il vivait ici dans la forêt.

- Bon, oui, mais…

Ron était sur le point d'expliquer pourquoi un Augurey pourrait être le seul animal qui vivrait dans la Forêt Interdite quand il commença à sentir de froides gouttes de pluie sur sa tête. « Alors il prédit vraiment la pluie », marmonna Ron pour lui-même avec étonnement.

Puis, du coin de l'œil, Ron vit quelque chose bouger à distance à travers les arbres. Il cligna des yeux ; cela ne pouvait être possible. Ron plissa des yeux pour voir à travers le rideau de pluie ce qui approchait à présent. C'était un grand animal, un qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir –c'était un cerf.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

Ron regarda son fils avec stupéfaction et un sentiment d'espoir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis que son meilleur ami avait été tué. Ici se tenait l'esprit d'Harry Potter lui-même en son propre fils et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte jusqu'à cet instant.

Ron sourit et répondit :

- Peut-être que certaines choses ne meurent jamais, après tout.


End file.
